A Friendly Visit
by GUP21
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been together since they were 16 and have had ideas of taking it up a notch. But when a old friend comes to visit will some feeling come out that cause Kendall and Logan to be over?  Pleas review and give ideas.
1. Kendall and Logan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story so help me out please. Please review and tell me what you think and if I need to keep writing this story or just quit and make a new one.**

"Logie," Kendall breathed in his Logan's ear, "it's time to get up."

"No," Logan said tiredly, "I want to stay in bed."

"You need to get up, we have a bog day today." Kendall said as he stated to think about what he was going to do today.

Kendall had decided that since and Logan have been together for almost four years and that they are both 18 that he wanted to make Logan his partner for Kendallgamed that decision he went to Hared and got a ring thenmake reservations at the nicest restaurant in LA.

"Fine." Logan finally decided Kendall was right, so he rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you," Kendall said still thinking about today, " I love you." he quickly added walking over a giving Logan a big passionate kiss which caused Logan to moan from the forcefulness.

"I love you too," Logan said, "Kendall, shower with me." he added as he grabbed Kendall's hand and brought him into their bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were sitting in the kitchen of apartment 2J eating breakfast and talking about what they were going to do today since Gustavo gave them the day off.<p>

"Well while you bums sit around at the pool all day like you always do when Gustavo gives us the day off, Logan and I are going to the zoo then on a nice romantic dinner to Osteria Mozza." Kendall said looking over to see his Logan with the biggest smile on his face.

"That's nice," James and Carlos said to them, " and we don't always hang out at the pool sometime we go to the park." Carlos added and a smart-ass tone in his voice. Kendall only rolled his eye at that comment then went back to eating his food.

"What time do we need to leave?" Logan asked Kendall to figure out when he needs to get dressed.

"We should be leaving here at around noon." Kendall said to Logan when he started to think how him and the love of his life met.

_Beginning of flashback_

_Kendall was in his kindergarten class when the teacher announced that there will be a new student joining the class. Kendall looked up to see the kid she was talking about standing right beside her looking at the ground._

_"Class this is Logan," the teacher said looking down at him, "he just moved here all the way from Texas."_

_She then showed him where to put is backpack, lunchbox, and mar for nap time. Then showed him where he will be sitting, which just happen to be beside Kendall._

_"Hi I'm Kendall." he said to Logan with a smile on his face._

_"Hi." Logan said answering back._

_End flashback _

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan just left the zoo and are heading home to change into some formal wear for their dinner tonight.<p>

"This day has been good," Logan said turning to Kendall, "don't you think?"

"It sure has." He said back to Logan just thinking about how the day will be GREAT by the end of dinner.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan just arrived at the restaurant and have been seated, so Kendall told Logan that he needed to use the restroom when he really was going to give the ring to the manager and tell him how he wants everything to happen.<p>

"Okay so I want to have them bring out the cake with the ring in the center of it." Kendall said finishing up what he was saying to the manager.

"Okay, and congratulations." the manager said to Kendall before walking away to tell the chef what is going to happen.

The waiter just picked up their food and said their dessert will be out shortly.

"This has been such a wonderful dinner Ken." Logan told him before connecting his hands with Kendall's.

"Alright her you go." said the waiter as he sat down the cake in the middle if the table.

The ring was just sparkling away in the light when Logan noticed it.

"Kendall," Logan asked curiously, "what is that?"

All Kendall did was just smile at him and get down on one knee.

"Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?"

**Thank you for reading**


	2. The Answer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thank you OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, btrlover21, and Xbigtimerusherx for the reviews. I know this is my first fanfic and it won't be that great but hopefully it will get better.**

"Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?" Kendall asked Logan loud enough where the whole restaurant could hear.

Logan just stood there in shock at what Kendall just did. Of course he was going to say yes but he was just so shocked that Kendall did it. He had not expected Kendall to do it, well not so soon.

"YES!" Logan said chocking on the words. He started to cry when Kendall stood up and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone in the restaurant started to clap and cheer for them when the manager came out and said that as a gift all the food and drinks would be on the restaurant.

"So Logan," Kendall asked after they sat down and thanked the manger, "now how has your day been?" he said knowing just from the tears of joy and the smile on his face what his answer would be.

"Perfect." He told Kendall leaning in a stealing another kiss from him.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan walked into their apartment to see James, Katie, and Carlos watching TV while Mama Knight was cleaning up from dinner.<p>

"Hey guys." Kendall and Logan said walking over to the couch.

"Hey how was dinner?" James and Carlos asked Kendall and Logan not even taking their eyes off the TV.

"Fantastic!" Logan said kissing Kendall on the lips earning a look from everybody.

"What's got you so happy?" Katie asked Logan giving him a strange look.

"Well." Logan said slowly looking at Kendall giving him a look saying let's tell them.

"Mom, can you come here a second?" Kendall asked his mom.

"Sure honey." Mama Knight said finishing up what she was doing.

"Kendall and I have something we would like to tell you." Logan said nudging Kendall a little.

"Well at dinner tonight Kendall asked me to marry him!" Logan showing everybody his engagement ring.

Everybody just sat there shocked. They had not expected this. Of course they were happy for them but they were just shocked.

"Are you guys going to say something?" Logan asked giving everyone a strange look. They still sat there in silence.

"Congratulation." Katie said finally breaking the silence that they caused.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kendall and Logan were getting ready for bed and just talking.<p>

"Kendall," Logan said slowly to his now fiancé, "why did you decide now to propose?" he looked over at Kendall with a curious face.

"Well," Kendall said to Logan thinking of reasons why, "I did because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." he furnished saying before getting into their conjoined beds. They had decided since they were always both sleeping in just one of their beds that it will give them more room to just put them together.

"Aww," Logan said with tears forming in his eyes, "I love you too."

"Good night." Kendall told Logan after they were both settled in their bed.

"Night." Logan said before grabbing Kendall's arm and wrapping himself in it.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in a chair in the lobby of the Palmwoods when he saw Camille and Lucy walking by. he got up and ran over to them.<p>

"Camille, Lucy!" he said before they could even say hello.

"What has you so hyped up?" Lucy asked Logan.

"Kendall proposed." He told them holding up his hand for them to see.

"He what?" Camille said shocked.

"You heard me he proposed." He said again shoving his hand in her face.

"Logan thats great." Camille finally said after a second of registering what he told her.

"Yeah." Lucy said right after Camille.

"So is Kendall going to be the bride or you?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

All Logan did o that comment was laugh and shake his head.

"So which one of you is going to throw me a bridal shower?" Logan asked the girls just playing around.

The girls just looked at him for a sec before they finally caught on a started laughing.

"Hey where is Kendall?" Camille asked looking around the lobby.

"He, James, and Carlos went to see a movie." Logan said back.

"Why didn't you go," Camille asked, "I thought newly engaged couples were suppose to spend all hours of the day together."

Logan only laughed and shook his head. "We don't have to because i see him all the time, plus we live together." He said to Camille.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you two later." Logan said before walking towards the elevators.

**Thanks for reading **


	3. The Visit

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone who reviewed my story and I would especially like to think **_OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS_** for he help and advice and helping getting the word out on my story. If you have never read any of **_OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS_ **stories you should.**

**I have recently been unable to write this story and have asked simene if they would like to adopted it from me, but if they do notether first person to PM me to take over can have it.**

Logan was sitting alone watching TV after a long day at the studio. Gustavo had worked them extra hard. Kendal, James, and Carlos had decided to take a dip in pool before Bitters closes it for the night, and Katie and Mama Knight had gone to the grocery store to get stuff for the week.

When the TV show went to a commercial Logan decided to go fix him a snack since it was almost 7 and he hadn't eaten since noon. While he was in the kitchen he heard a knock at the door, which made him curious who it could be since Camille was at an audition and Lucy was on a date. When he opened the door he came face to face with Dak Zevon, an old friend from Minnesota.

"Dak," Logan said moving aside to let him in, "what are you doing here?" he motioned Dak to sit, while he wen to get them drinks.

"I'm here because I'm visiting family and wanted to see how you guys have been. Dak told Logan.

"How long are you going to be in LA?" he asked while grabbing Dak and himself a soda from the fridge. He was still so surprised to see him.

"Until I decide to leave." Dak said thanking and taking the soda from Logan. He was visiting family.

"Oh." Logan said sitting down next to Dak. He was so glad to see him, and he couldn't wait to tell him about what Kendall had asked him not even three days ago.

Logan and Dak just sat there talking, laughing, and catching up. Dak had told Logan that he had come to terms with himself and realized he was gay. Logan told him that he supported him since he and Kendall were gay and he will help him if he ever hits a rough patch. He did not want to tell him that Kendal had proposed yet because he wanted Kendall there.

After they had finally caught up they settled into watching some TV while they waited for the guys to come back. They were watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother when the door opened and Kendall, James, and Carlos walked in sill wet from he pool. When they walked in Logan stood up and walked over to give Kendall a kiss when he noticed Dak sitting there on their orange couch.

"Dak what are you doing here?" Kendall asked walking over to him. He was surprised when he walked into the apartment and saw him.

"I am in town for a bit and I remembered that you guys live here now so I decided to come by and say hi." Dak said pulling Kendall into a bro hug. He then walked over to Carlos and James and said hi and gave them a bro hug also.

After a while of talking and laughing Dak left back to his aunt's house. They had all decided to meet up again the next day and get lunch and maybe see a movie. Logan and Kendall still had not told him about there engagement.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in his and Kendall's room just thinking about Dak. He was thinking back to when they had a little relationship when he and Kendall took a break. He was thinking what if Dak still had feelings for him and how he would take that he and Kendall are engaged. He was really worried that Dak might not be happy about it and would not want to be his friend any more.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said poking his head through the door, "James and Carlos are going to get McDonald's and was wondering if you wanted anything?' he said.

"Sure just tell them to get me what ever your having? Logan said to Kendall giving him a small smile. He was still thinking about Dak.

"Ok." Kendall said turning around and walking back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Kendall was sitting on the couch watching TV not really paying attention to it. James and Carlos just left and his mom and Katie were back in Minnesota to visit family. He was just thinking about how Logan was very quiet and out of it when Dak was here. He didn't know why Logan would be.<p>

After about twenty minutes James and Carlos came back with a few sack of McDonald's, and gave a bag with his and Logan's food in it. Kendall then walked back to his room to give Logan his food. When he walked in he saw Logan sleeping so he quietly left the room and gave Carlos Logan's food, since he knew Logan wasn't going to be back up until tomorrow.

When he finished his food he decided to go ahead and go to bed.

"Night." He told James and Carlos walking back to his room.

"Night." James and Carlos said back.

**Ok so I have some new. I will not be writing this story anymore. Instead of me writing it Hendersonluver12345 will be. We both have agreed to it and are now working on how it will be started. Either they will just start from chapter 1 or start at chapter 4 they have not decided yet. So favorite Hendersonluver12345 if you haven't yet and watch for it.**


End file.
